


If You Couldn't Fail

by BSplendens



Series: Non-fandom things [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I just really want to show these to people, I want reviews so I know what I'm doing, Lemme know if I'm not supposed to post non-fandom things, Semi-poetry, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine for a moment<br/>That you couldn't fail</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Couldn't Fail

Imagine for a moment   
That you couldn't fail.   
Sounds great, doesn't it?   
But there's a catch.   
Not failing  
Doesn't always mean   
That you succeed.   
You would have to be  
Oh so very careful  
To only do things  
That can be done.  
At first,   
With caution,   
You could manage it.   
But those who never fail  
Lose all fear   
Of failure  
And sooner or later  
You would try  
The impossible.  
And you might succeed.   
But only if  
The single other option  
Was to fail.   
And here is where  
The catch is found.   
You'd find yourself caught  
As soon as you tried  
Something that   
Cannot be done  
But can be   
Re-tried.   
For you would be trapped.   
If it's impossible  
You cannot succeed  
But you cannot fail  
And you cannot stop  
Because if you stopped  
That would mean failure.  
And failure  
Is truly  
Not an option.   
Instead of failing  
You would be trapped. 

One more try to make the jump.   
One more try to build the machine.  
One more try to figure it out,   
To solve the unsolvable,   
To do the impossible. 

You would not stop.   
Over and over and over  
Barely pausing to eat  
Barely pausing to sleep  
Because if you stop  
You fail   
And you cannot fail  
So you cannot stop. 

And if you die  
Before you succeed  
You fail  
So you cannot die  
And you keep trying  
Over and over and over  
One more try to blend the atoms  
One more try to crack the code  
One more try to wake the beast,  
To bring back  
That which cannot return  
Or did not ever live.

And maybe  
If you're very lucky  
After millennia of trying  
You will succeed  
And will finally rest. 

Or perhaps   
You were foolish  
And tried to do that  
Which cannot be done.  
Perhaps you tried to find   
That which never existed  
Or perhaps   
You tried   
Something idiotic  
Just to see  
If you could. 

Whatever you did  
Whatever you tried  
You will regret it  
For the rest of your life  
Which,   
Unless you succeed  
In doing that which   
Cannot   
Be done  
Will be  
Eternity. 

Past the lifespans of humans.  
Past the lifespan of the earth.  
Past the existence of the universe.  
Past the existence of everything.   
Of anything.  
You would be trapped.  
Trapped in nothingness  
Unable to die  
Unable to leave  
Trying  
Endlessly  
To do   
The impossible.   
Immortal  
But trapped  
And wanting to die  
So it can   
Finally  
End.

If only you could fail again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever ask a genie to make it impossible for you to fail.  
> You might just get your wish. 
> 
> Actually, don't ever ask a genie for anything.   
> Or trust anything that offers wishes.


End file.
